The overall mission of this core facility is to provide the necessary equipment and technical suppport for tissue culture and baculovirus services to allow rigorous pursuit of the goals of the Program project. The rationale is to establish these services in a central location (third floor, Vollum Institute) to be shared by members of the four research groups, in order to further scientific exchange between the participating laboratories and to eliminate duplication in costs of equipment, supplies and salaries. Establishment of this core facility will therefore save a substantial amount of research effort and costs for each of the component laboratories. The core facility will provide several services critical for the development of each project.